The disclosures herein relate generally to mats, and more specifically, to anti-fatigue mats that are more comfortable for parts of the body to contact.
Floor mats have been used for years to provide a cushion for the person standing on the mat. However, fatigue can still result when a person stands on a mat for an extended period of time. Persons who are standing up most of the day, such as cashiers, assembly line operators, people in home or commercial kitchens and many others still experience fatigue after standing on a conventional mat for long periods of time. Floor mats are often provided with non-slip surfaces to lessen slippage and to thus promote safety.